Knights
Overview Knights lead your armies into battle and give valuable boosts to your troops and city. To recruit more Knights, upgrade your Knight's Hall. Knights can earn experience points (needed to level up) from battle and via Items in the shop. You can also assign your Knights to a position within your city. As long as the Knight is assigned to a position, they will provide boosts to your City, however, they require gold for their salary and will not be available for marches. Levels Your Knight is an essential part of the game and therefore it is important to level at least one of them up. The more experience a Knight has the higher their level will be. The higher their level is the greater the benefits they will bestow upon you and your city. Each level increase can give a greater advantage in battle, a 1% incease in resource production or a 0.5% decrease in training, research or build times. A Knight begins at level 1 with no experience and can reach a maximum of level 220 (however you cannot exceed level 180 until Knight's Hall is at level 10). Each subsequent level requires an ever increasing amount of experience to gain. To calculate the experience points required to upgrade your Knight to the next level use the following formula: Experience = Next Level * 20 - 20 Therefore to upgrade from level 1 to level 2 an additional 20 experience points are required. To upgrade from level 199 to level 200 an additional 3980 experience points are required. To calculate the total experience points required to reach any given level use the following formula: Total Experience = 10 * Level * (Level - 1) Therefore to reach level 200 from 0 a total of 398000 experience points are required. You need 7 Arthur, 4 Galahad and 8 Kay in gems 884. However, for just 800 gems, you can buy 8 Arthurs to reach 400,000 experience and acheive Level 200, a saving of 84 gems. Doing this does negate you from taking advantage of the tip below. If you don't feel like doing the math yourself, Please view the Knight's EXP table here. A Knight can achieve a level greater than 200 by using this little trick. Increase your Knight to level 199 plus 3300 experience. Be careful not to increase your Knight to level 200 as you will not be able to increase the level any further. Then use a Train with Arthur item and your Knight will be level 212. Using a Train with Arthur from level 187 plus 180 experience points onwards will result in a Knight of level 200 or greater. Earning Experience Knights can earn experience (needed to level up) from battle and via Items in the shop. Items The fastest way a Knight can earn experience is through the use of shop items. Each item bestows a different amount of experience on the Knight. These items are purchased with gems or won through Merlin's Gift. *Train with Kay - Gives 1,000 experience to your Knight (8 gems) *Train with Galahad - Gives 10,000 experience to your Knight (30 gems) *Train with Arthur - Gives 50,000 experience to your Knight (100 gems) Battle The other way a Knight can earn experience is through battle. Each successfull attack that a Knight leads will earn that Knight 20 experience points. For a lost battle the Knight will earn 10 experience points. The cheapest way to earn experience through battle is to attack the same target over and over again. For a no loss way of gaining experience find an inactive player with zero might and attack repeatedly. If you can't attack another player because you are still under beginner protection then find the closest level 1 wild to your city and attack it with your highest level knight. Once the wild has been cleared of troops you can attack it repeatedly with little or even no loss of troops. Positions Knights can be assigned to different positions and each one gives a different benefit. The higher the Knights level the greater the benefit will be. *Steward - 1% per level increase in Resource prodution of your City *Marshal - 0.5% per level increase in Training speed, Attack and Life of defenders *Alchemist - 0.5% per level increase in Research speed *Foreman - 0.5% per level increase in Construction and Defense Building speed A different Knight can be assigned to each position simultaneously but this comes at a cost. Assigning a Knight to a position comes at the expense of gold. Each level, of each assigned Knight, will cost 20 gold per hour. Cost = Assigned Knights Level * 20 Rather than assigning a Knight to each position, and using up all that gold, you can try this little trick. Before you start a new training, research or build queue assign your highest level Knight to the relevent position. Start the new queue and then place your Knight back into the Steward position. You will receive the benefit of decreased time for your new queue, still get your resource production bonus and use less gold in the process. Knights will deassign automatically if you run out of gold. This is especially true when you are away from the game. If you are attacked and all your gold is plundered then your Knight will also deassign. This will happen even if your gold production exceeds your Knights salary. Category:Knight's Exp Table